This invention relates to new N-substituted oxobenzothiazolines and to their use in a method of regulating leguminous plant growth as well as to plant growth regulant compositions.
In recent years it has been recognized that there exists a great need for expanding the world's food production as well as a need for more efficient use of available energy. Recognition of these needs has stimulated interest in controlling plant growth processes to obtain more efficient productivity through the use of plant growth regulants. Unfortunately, the understanding of plant physiological processes is incomplete and much research remains to be done before the potential uses of plant growth regulants are ascertained. It can be readily appreciated, therefore, that new compounds which are useful in regulating plant growth, especially growth of crop plants fill important agricultural and economic needs and provide further knowledge for our understanding of plant physiological processes.
It is presently known that certain benzothiazyl compounds possess herbicidal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,429 discloses the use of derivatives of 4-halogeno-2-oxobenzothiazolin-3-ylacetic acid to kill weeds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,074 discloses the use of certain 2-oxo-3-benzothiazolines as a herbicide. Neither of these patents, however, disclose the use of the specific benzothiazolines used in accordance with the present invention to regulate the growth of plants.
It is further known that certain benzothiazyl compounds possess plant growth regulating activity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,075 discloses the use of such compounds as abcission agents. Japanese Patent No. 71/21378 discloses that such compounds possess plant growth regulating activity, but does not disclose any specific uses. Japanese Pat. No. 73/10182 discloses the use of benzothiazyl compounds as grafting agents for tree root growth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,468 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,419 disclose the use of certain benzothiazolines as plant growth regulants. Neither of these patents, however, disclose the use of the specific benzothiazolines used in accordance with the present invention.